Taming a Dragon
by Maxaro
Summary: Someone's "first". To some it means nothing, to others it's everything. Jaune Arc didn't know how much his own "first" mattered, however, he knew that he wanted to make sure Yang's "first" was as perfect as he could possibly make it!


**Intimacy**

 **AN: _THEREADINGADDICT123_** **didn't like how Yang was portrayed as a dom in most smutty artwork and stories. He asked me to fix this. Here's the result of his request. Enjoy.**

When Jaune Arc had met Yang Xiao-Long for the first time, he, much like pretty much every single other person on Remnant was prone to do when meeting someone new, had gotten an impression that she was something of a party girl. Someone who liked flirting with people for fun to see their reactions and generally just wanted to have a good time, not minding at all the attention that she gathered from the people around her. At the same time, he had also gotten another impression, though it was one he wasn't exactly keen on sharing with anyone.

Yang was a _very_ beautiful girl in his eyes, one of the most attractive people he'd ever seen _period_ , in fact, and being a teenage boy with hormones coursing through his veins, not soon after they'd first met he hadn't been able to stop himself from thinking about just how she might act like in other, more _private_ situations—whether or not her fiery attitude carried over into certain _activities_. Considering her flirtatious behavior, he had also felt that the assumption that she had some _knowledge_ in that particular area was not completely unfounded.

Things changed, however, when Jaune eventually found himself in the position of one of Yang's friends and he was able to witness first hand all the different sides to the fiery blonde's personality. Many of his first impressions and assumptions had been proven wrong when he got to know the blonde better while some others turned out to be completely true, yet it wasn't until he had happily taken the _role_ as her boyfriend that he saw whether or not what he considered his _darkest_ belief regarding Yang was correct.

XXX

"We can stop anytime if you don't want to do this, Yang. If you're not sure, just say the word and I promise we can pretend this night never happened..."

"No! I want _this,_ I really do.I want _you,_ I'm just… nervous, you know..."

Jaune understood completely what Yang meant. He was nervous as well, though he felt it was only natural. A couple's first time together—especially if everyone involved was a virgin just like the two of them were—was something special and meant a lot to some, or at least that's what both his sister Violet and his mother had told him when he was younger; the next big step in a relationship.

With a nod, Jaune slowly leaned towards Yang, their lips meeting softly as their arms wound around one another. They'd been in just their underwear for a while now, talking quietly to determine whether or not they felt they were _ready_ to take things to the next level, and finally they seemed to have come to a decision.

The things about Yang that had surprised Jaune the most when they'd first gotten together was actually how _little_ experience she had when it came to relationships, at least considering how extroverted and flirty she acted most of the time. He'd expected her to have gone through plenty of guys and maybe even some girls during her time at Signal, especially with how easily she garnered the _interests_ of the people around her. In actuality, however, Yang was rather unsure and sometimes even shy when it came to things regarding intimacy, and on most matters, _he_ was actually the one with more experience out of the two of them as well as the one who dared to be more openly _forward_. It was why he tried so hard to make sure that they weren't moving too fast for her. Now that he had found someone who genuinely _liked_ him, all he wanted was for his girlfriend to be happy.

Sighs and gasps of pleasure and contentment slowly started to fill the dark room as Jaune's tongue toyed with Yang's, his hands moving down up and down her sides, just barely brushing against the swell of her sizable breasts beneath her bra. As light as the contact was, however, Yang couldn't help but squirm slightly at the feelings that bubbled inside of her because of it, her hair already standing on end in a completely unfamiliar way.

After another moment, their kiss broke, and Yang was breathing heavily as Jaune gently coaxed her down onto her back on his bed, her heart hammering in her chest as she watched his eyes roam over her barely covered body. A part of her wanted to try to make some joke or pun to help her relax a little, but her mouth felt completely dry and she couldn't get a single word out. All because of how he looked at her and how those eyes of his made her feel.

Blushing, Yang couldn't help but close her own eyes, desperately trying to calm her racing heart.

She usually relished in the feeling of having every gaze in the room on her and fed off that attention like a fire on dry tinder, but in this position, with Jaune being the sole person whose attention was completely on her and her body, she just ended up feeling self conscious. She knew she loved him and that he loved her just as much or even more in return, but she almost felt scared that she'd end up disappointing him. That things tonight would end up going horribly someway or another. With Jaune, everything was just so much more _real._

A whimper escaped Yang's lips as Jaune leaned down and his lips met her exposed neck, his hands returning to trace invisible lines up and down her sides. One of his fingers pulled gently on the side of her bra as it moved over it and she started worrying whether or not Jaune could actually make out the hammering of her heart through her chest.

"Can I take this off…?" she heard him whisper, once again tugging on her bra, and Yang fought back the urge to swallow loudly at the implications that removing her underwear meant.

"Y-yeah..." she replied quietly before taking a steadying breath. Despite how different and somewhat scary moving forward like this felt, deep down she still really wanted to have sex with Jaune. Underneath all her nervousness, his touch still felt _good,_ and her body's reaction to it was undeniable.

Lifting herself up off the mattress slightly, Yang felt Jaune fumble with the clasp of her bra for a moment, the darkness she'd insisted they drape the room in not exactly helping his task. Thankfully, he managed to figure it out before long, and she settled back down onto the bed as he pulled the straps on the bra down her arms. As soon as she was free of the garment, though, Yang's arms quickly found themselves over her breasts to protect what little modesty she had left, her cheeks blooming redder than her sister's cape.

Her eyes were still tightly shut, so she couldn't see the look of understanding that moved across Jaune's features. "Are we ready for this, Yang?" he asked earnestly.

Yang wanted to reply with three answers at once; _yes, no,_ and _I don't know._ "I-it's just… e-embarrassing..." was all she managed to say in the end, her voice shaking more than she'd like to admit.

Seeing how unsure his normally fiery blonde was, Jaune tried to come up with a solution to their _problem,_ and his eyes quickly lit up as he got an idea. Leaning forward to give Yang a brief but hopefully reassuring kiss, he scooted over on the bed until he was behind his beautiful girlfriend, urging her to sit up as well. To his relief, she didn't seem to have an issues sitting with her back facing him, nor leaning back against his broad chest.

"Now I won't see anything," Jaune explained, his hands on Yang's upper arms.

For the first time in what to her felt like a long while, Yang let her eyes open again as her arms slowly moved away from her breasts. She felt exposed like this, vulnerable even, but no matter what, she trusted Jaune, and when he started kissing her neck again, the pleasant sensation shot straight down into her core, sparks flickering on the fireplace he'd built inside her.

A short gasp escaped her when she felt Jaune's hands move down from her arms to the front of her firmly built stomach, settling just underneath her breasts, the top of his thumbs just barely brushing against the full mounds.

"You're really beautiful, Yang..." he breathed hotly against her skin and Yang couldn't stop the shivers that run down her arms from the husky tone his voice had taken on.

"I-I..." she wanted to say something in return, but she couldn't get her brain to cooperate with her tongue long enough to form any real words.

Looking down, she could both see and feel Jaune's hands caressing her smooth skin and it wasn't until she saw him begin to move upward towards her chest that she shut her eyes again, her nerves getting to her. She did her best to prepare herself for how it would feel like to have someone else touch her breasts in manner that wasn't simply platonic or accidental, but her breath still managed to flee her lungs when Jaune's fingers met her sensitive flesh, shortly followed by his palms.

For a short moment, neither Yang nor Jaune moved a muscle, with Yang being too nervous to do so and Jaune letting her get familiar with the situation before he tried anything else.

Experimentally, he gave the soft mounds in his hands a gentle squeeze, marveling silently at the pillowy, yet firm feeling that met him. When Yang didn't protest or ask him to stop, Jaune did it again, more firmly this time, his fingers sinking into the doughy flesh slightly, and he relished in the short, quiet whine that he heard Yang let out, a sound he'd only ever heard before when massaging her feet upon finding that perfect spot where all her tension was stored. Having her let out that noise _now,_ however, made pure excitement pump through his veins. It was turning him on. A lot. And it was growing increasingly noticeable.

Unable to resist the temptation of doing _more,_ Jaune started to grope Yang's chest in earnest, though he still did his best to listen for any sign of discomfort from her. Much to his relief, the sounds he was _rewarded_ with were of his girlfriend's soft moans as he massaged her full breasts.

Yang meanwhile was having a hard time determining what was making her more embarrassed; her own moaning or the fact that Jaune was _creating_ said moaning by kneading her sensitive globes. It felt surreal almost, but she was getting more and more turned on with every second that passed, despite any lingering nervousness in her system. She still wanted to try to say something, anything really, but she was forced to bite her lip as Jaune's fingers closed in on her puffy nipples, circling them slowly, almost teasingly. It was enough to make her shudder.

"A-Ah-!" Yang gasped as Jaune's fingers started playing with the light pink nubs crowing each of her breasts, his touch practically electric to her wound-up body.

"Does it feel good, Yang…?" he asked gently, kissing her neck affectionately while his fingers captured her nipples, pushing and prodding them carefully. He got no verbal answer to his question at first, only a short nod and another moan that made a smile that was equal parts happiness and arousal spread across his lips. Now that they were both finally at this point in their relationship, he'd made it his mission tonight to make this whole experience special for Yang, even if it meant his own 'needs' would have to wait; as long as she was feeling good, he was feeling _great_.

"Y-yes… just be g-gentle, please… I'm sensitive..." Yang whimpered while unconsciously tilting her head to the side so that more of her neck and throat could become subject to Jaune's affections.

Jaune himself felt a rush from the fact that Yang hadn't just nodded or shaken her head again, a sign he took to mean that she was becoming more comfortable with the situation.

"Of course..." he said before returning to attacking his gorgeous, blonde girlfriend's now more exposed neck with kisses and small love-bites that made short, heated gasps escape her. His fingers also continued to tentatively explore what he could do with her nipples. They were too puffy still for him to be able to squeeze or tug, but from how Yang kept writhing against him when he used his fingers to massage them, he summarized it wouldn't exactly be 'necessary'.

Yang had a very hard time keeping track of any sort of time while Jaune showered her curvaceous body with attention, his touch so easy to become lost in, but she remained acutely aware of how increasingly aroused she was growing. Her entire body felt like it was filled with red-hot charcoal by this point, and the warmth that had spread within her was nothing like how she felt activating her semblance. This wasn't a wildfire set loose in a forest, fueled by her adrenaline and lust for battle, it was much more akin to a carefully tended forge, with Jaune being _her blacksmith_.

A jolt suddenly went through Yang's body when she felt Jaune's right hand leave her breast to slowly descend across her firm and flat stomach, stopping just above the edge of her plain white panties, the closeness to her core alone being enough for her breath to catch in her throat, even harder than before, when he'd first touched her breasts.

She offered no protest, however. She was feeling good. _Really good._ And she knew by now that Jaune could offer her a lot more if she allowed him to continue.

So she did.

As the tops of Jaune's fingers disappeared beneath the hem of her panties, Yang fell further into his embrace, her whole back resting against his firm chest with his head hovering over her shoulder like he was some protective suit of armor. His masculine, grassy scent permeated her senses and made her relax further, only to tense up again when she felt a hardness poking at her lower back. With all the attention she'd focused on his touch and her own crucible furnace of emotions, she'd almost forgotten that Jaune must have also grown aroused like she had. It was… strange, having his covered, but still very _apparent_ erection pushing into her flesh, but she managed to tell herself it was only natural for him to react like that. He'd told her many, many times how beautiful he found her after all. Still, it would be the first penis she'd seen aside from the times she'd showered or bathed with her father or uncle when she and Ruby had been little. Certainly the first time she'd be _exposed_ to one as large as this, though with no experience to speak of she didn't have much, if anything at all, to compare it to. She could feel his… _cock_ twitch against her at the same time that his fingers met the small patch of unruly hair upon her pubic mound. A part of her suddenly wished she'd shaved herself before tonight and she was reminded of how her friends back at signal had talked about how they'd heard about how many guys found that having hair _down there_ , especially when it was as unkempt as hers, was unattractive or downright gross. She'd never been able to do it, though. It had felt—and still did feel—too strange for her to bring a razor to such an intimate and sensitive place. So far, however, it, thankfully, didn't seem that her boyfriend minded very much...

Breaking out of her thoughts, Yang had to stifle a whimper when Jaune tugged carefully on her hair and it took every ounce of willpower that she had to keep her legs from squirming beneath her. It was so weird to her to have someone else touch that special place of hers, especially when that someone was _Jaune._

Finally, his hand slipped beneath her panties completely, his long fingers on her outer lips, slowly caressing them up and down. As someone who didn't masturbate much, or often for that matter, Yang was overwhelmed by the sensation. A moan, much huskier and heated than any she'd let out previously, almost made it's way past her lips, but she bit her tongue at the last second to keep it in. She couldn't see what exactly Jaune's hand was doing inside her underwear, but she could _definitely_ feel it. Every single movement. All in crystal clear detail.

She could feel how he let a finger run the length of the slit her swollen vulva created, dipping just deeply enough into the crevice to begin to open her up, and she could also feel the electricity shooting through her when he used two other of those devilish fingers of his to spread her outer lips, making her cover her mouth with the back of her hand to contain her _far_ too lewd sounds while her hips jerked against his hand. She couldn't let _anyone_ hear her like _this,_ it was _far_ too embarrassing. No matter how much her body shivered from Jaune's touch or how _good_ he was making her feel right now, she _had_ to stay silent.

Small whines were the only noises that managed to force themselves through Yang's closed lips as Jaune started to earnestly explore her now noticeably wet pussy. It was the first time he'd ever touched a girl's vagina and he relied on the then embarrassing information that his sister Blanc had shared with him a few years back to make sure he didn't accidentally do anything that would make Yang uncomfortable or, gods forbid, _actually hurt her._ He'd by lying if he said it didn't feel a bit strange to run his fingers along her slit, the texture unlike anything he'd ever felt, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Watching Yang's body squirm against him and seeing her face shift from expression to expression was more erotic than he could have ever predicted and as much as he wanted to deny it, he was having a hard time keeping his pace steady and slow. An increasingly large part of him wanted to see what other reactions he could coax out of her. It was so… _exotic_ seeing her like this, and he found himself unable to _not_ enjoy the momentary sense of 'power' he held over her pleasure.

"Don't hold it in..." Jaune found himself saying as he further explored Yang's mound, dipping a finger between her lips to tease the even more sensitive flesh they protected. " _I want to hear you..._ "

With the hand that he'd until now kept occupied on Yang's left breast, Jaune moved her hand away from her mouth so that she couldn't silence more of those _heavenly_ sounds he wanted to hear. However, even without her hand, he could tell that Yang was doing her best _not_ to moan openly, no matter how futile it turned out to be in the end.

Finally, it happened.

A moan oozing with enough pleasure to make Yang turn red up to the ears spilled from between her lips when Jaune slowly pushed his middle finger into her snug entrance, her toes curling from the foreign feeling as waves of self consciousness continued to lap at her mind.

" _That's a good girl..._ " she felt Jaune whisper into her neck, peppering her skin with even more kisses.

As… _overwhelmed_ as she was growing, it took a moment for Yang to register Jaune's words in their entirety, but when she finally did, her eyes widened as her stomach churned in the least unpleasant way she'd ever experienced. Having him _praise_ her like _that_ , and in _this_ situation, made her feel strange, much stranger than anything she'd ever thought possible. His voice against her skin, kissing her while telling her she was a _good girl…_ it made heat fill her chest from deep, _deep_ within her. It was a strange warmth, along with a strange feeling, but… it was a _good_ strange, the kind that Jaune was so unintentionally talented with.

"J-Jaune…" she whimpered as her hips suddenly rocked against his invading digit, her own hands clutching at the bed sheet beneath them, another long whine building in her throat. One that she wouldn't muffle this time.

As he let his finger begin slowly thrusting into her depth in earnest, a part of Jaune was surprised that he wasn't just a wet smear on the wall from calling Yang a 'good girl' in such a way. He never intended on saying something like that in the first place, it had simply slipped out in the heat of the moment, and the fact that she seemed okay with it, maybe even _lik_ _ed_ it, was not something he'd ever imagined. He could feel her walls clenching snugly around his middle finger as he pushed it a few millimeters deeper than he had on his last thrust and he figured that meant he was doing something right, especially with Yang grinding into his hand like she was. He could feel the very tip of his finger brush against something inside her as he continued his loving assault and it didn't take long for him to realize it was her hymen he was feeling, instantly reminding him not to go too far too quickly, no matter how excited he was growing. He still needed to be careful. Blanc had been very clear about how delicate that internal barrier was and how much it could hurt breaking it. Remembering something else Blanc had told him about when it came to girls, he moved his thumb to the top of Yang's pussy, finding the hood covering her clit without much difficulty. Just gracing it made her take a sharp breath in his arms. With her panties still on, it was growing awkward for him to continue exploring Yang's insides while also giving attention to her delicate clit and as such he used the hand he'd used to keep her from silencing her moans to begin pushing her underwear down over her wonderfully round, but undeniably fit bottom.

Not content with stopping his ministrations just to have Yang sit up so he could remove her panties easier, Jaune hooked his finger inside her pussy, scraping against the roof of her insides, making her hips jolt upwards. It was enough to let him quickly pull down her sodden underwear to the middle of her plush thighs, locking them together somewhat. With the garment now out of the way, he was free to continue making his incredible, fiery girlfriend feel even better.

When Yang felt another finger prod tentatively at her opening right after Jaune had _toyed_ with her insides so suddenly, she didn't have the energy left to move against him. The pleasure and thoughts racing through her head were taking their toll on her body, leaving her breathless time and time again. To think that her goofy, kindhearted, and cute boyfriend could make her feel like _this_ ; make her melt like steel in a forge. It excited in a way—a way that made her feel twinges of shame from just _how_ good everything Jaune did to her felt, even if it continued to be strange. It couldn't be _normal_ to get _this_ much pleasure from these kinds of things after all. Not unless you were some kind of _sexual deviant…_

"Do you want to keep going?" she suddenly heard Jaune ask her, his voice no longer seeping with sultriness like before. This was a serious question.

Yang didn't have to think long about her answer. Her heart and body told her the same thing; she wanted to experience _more_ of _this._ More pleasure from Jaune. But she was scared. What if she did something that made him think that she was nothing but a gross pervert? That she was some pleasure addicted _slut_?

Slowly, she turned her head to glance up at her boyfriend, his features slightly hidden in the dim light, but they were still the same as they always were. His smile was as sincere and silly as ever, his eyes bright and filled with that special shine that he only seemed to have when looking at her, and his cheeks were flushed, just like hers (though not nearly as darkly…).

Stretching her neck out, Yang placed a swift kiss on Jaune's lips, her desire and love for him finally beating the fears that tried to ruin this experience for her. This was Jaune, her 'shining knight in armor'. The one person besides her sister that she felt would never ever look down on her.

"I love you," she said earnestly.

"I love you too." Jaune's reply was so instantaneous that Yang couldn't help but giggle. She should have expected as much from him.

Just as quickly as it had turned serious, Jaune's demeanor shifted back to sensual, making Yang's laugh turn into panting as he begun to once again move his finger within her.

"What do you want me to do, Yang…? I'll do whatever you want, as long as you tell me..." Not fully prepared for such a sudden change in his attitude, Yang practically jumped when Jaune brought his teeth to her delicate ear, his finger in her pussy and thumb on her clit quickly making her moan openly again. She could feel that his second finger was perched to enter her as well at a moment's notice, and after all the affection he'd lavished her with until now, her fuse was burning out at a rapid rate. It wouldn't take much more to send her over the edge, inexperienced as she were, and a bout of nerves was almost able to make her awful doubt return, but they were swept away by Jaune nipping at her ear before they could manifest fully.

"T-touch me more… down there…" as embarrassing as stating her desires outright was to her, Yang couldn't deny that she wanted more of Jaune's touch...

" _Good girl~..."_

Pleasure and that foreign warmth filled her senses as she was penetrated by two of Jaune's fingers, her legs shaking from the intrusion. He wasn't pushing them deeply into her just yet, but it was still enough to make her teeter further on the edge of losing herself completely in the sensations shooting through her. His praise was as heartfelt as it was lewd and it lost none of the impact on her.

"M-more…!" Yang sighed before biting down on her bottom lip as another, particularly electrical lance of pleasure assaulted her.

She was enjoying herself now, Jaune knew it, and it made him truly happy. From how she tensed in his arms, he figured something big was coming, and he had no intention of withholding pleasure from his amazing girlfriend.

With a final push on her clit, Yang's eyes shut tightly while her legs began acting all on their own. She could just barely feel droplets of _something_ splash on her upper thighs before her head shot into heaven itself, pleasure running like rivers of _fire_ throughout her veins. It could have lasted for just a second or went on for an eternity, she would have been none the wiser, her thoughts scrambling like a TV on a dead channel until she managed to catch her breath, her inexperience only making the sensation that much stronger. That much more _raw._

Jaune simply watched in awed silence as Yang had her orgasm. He wasn't as unfamiliar with climaxes as her, but he'd never imagined it would be _this_ intense for her. His own sure as hell hadn't been. It only helped make him more excited at the prospect of giving her another, along with hopefully receiving an orgasm of his own. He could feel her wetness on his hand, something he hadn't expected, but didn't mind, and he made sure to wipe it off on the sheets below them when he withdrew his fingers from her pussy with a rather _lewd_ **schlick**.

With her breathing slowly returning to normal, Yang couldn't do much more than deflate against Jaune's warm, comfortable frame, her whole body feeling like putty after _that._ Tiredly, she let her head loll to the side so her violet eyes could take in his features once again; his cute nose, his kissable lips, nicely defined jawline, and finally those gentle eyes that always made her happy. This time was no different. Affection and happiness was welling up inside her to the point she was sure she was going to burst soon. Intent on doing something about it, she moved to lift herself up to give him another kiss, but with how wobbly her legs still felt, all she managed to do was shift against him. An action that earned her a hiss.

Yang's eyes widened as she realized Jaune's cock was still pushing against her back, as hard as ever. They'd moved further in their relationship already, she felt, but they still hadn't gone _all the way_ yet. With her head just barely back on her shoulders, she'd almost forgotten about _that..._

"We can stop here for tonight. You know, if you want?" Jaune mentally cursed himself for just how awkward he sounded as he did his best to ignore how almost painfully erect he'd grown from getting Yang off. It wouldn't be the most pleasant thing he'd ever done, but he could take care of his arousal himself if she decided that this was enough-

"No."

It was Yang's turn to not hesitate to answer, though she firmly kept her face turned away from Jaune as she spoke.

"No… I don't wanna stop. I… I want to do it. For real. With you."

Letting her words hang in the air for a moment, Yang slid her panties down her long legs completely, kicking them off her feet and onto the floor. Doing her best to resist the urge to hide her nakedness, she turned around to face Jaune, finally looking him in the eye.

Jaune could feel excitement the likes of which he'd never felt before fill his body as he took in the sight of Yang's stunningly gorgeous, completely bared form. Even though he'd been able to see it all before when sitting behind her, having his girlfriend openly reveal herself like this felt so much more special to him. If possible, it made her seem even more beautiful, somehow. In his eyes, at this very moment, she was nothing short of an _angel_ with hair of gold; more serene and simply divine looking than any human had the right to be. Smiling, he cupped Yang's cheek tenderly, leaning in and giving her a slow, loving kiss that made him feel downright _overjoyed_ when she returned it before he pulled away, scooting over on the bed to where his nightstand was. He opened the lowest drawer and was just barely able to pull out one of the condoms he'd kept in there when he felt the bed shift beneath him and a hand landed on his wrist.

Looking behind him, he was met with the side of Yang's head, her eyes firmly locked on something that wasn't _him_ , something he was starting to _expect_ whenever she spoke up now,and with a blush on her cheeks that looked hot enough to start a fire with.

"What's wrong-" he started to ask when she interrupted him.

"You don't need that..." Yang said quietly. Glancing at Jaune for just the briefest of glimpses, she could tell he didn't understand what she was talking about, so she took a deep breath to steel herself before she continued. "I-I'd… like our first time to be without any barriers… I want it to be _real..._ "

Even if Ruby and the rest of her team suddenly came barging through the door right about now, Yang was pretty sure it wouldn't wouldn't be able to top the embarrassment that making this request was already making her. Just as she'd almost begun to think that she'd be able to keep her cool and maintain eye contact with Jaune, he just _had_ to go and do something that she _needed_ to stop by doing something that made her feel nervous. At this point she was almost starting to believe he was doing it _intentionally_ to force her complexion to change _permanently_ into one of deep red.

"And as long as it's with you..."

"Are you…. really sure about this Yang? I don't know if I'll be able to, you know, stop myself in time… you- _we_ could get pregnant if we're not careful..." Jaune's sincere concern made a smile flicker across Yang's lips briefly, but thankfully it wouldn't be needed in this case.

"Today's a safe day for me," she said, squirming slightly under her boyfriend's sapphire gaze.

Jaune went silent for a moment after she'd opened up about her _desires_ and Yang could feel her stomach twist and turn just like earlier in the night. Had she asked too much? Was this too _depraved_ for him?

Then came the smile.

 _That_ smile.

The smile that she'd at first simply found silly, but endearing, but not long thereafter had her staring at him thanks to the sense of bubbly warmth it had begun to make her feel. The smile that seemed to brighten up her mood like a beacon of hope even when everything in the world seemed to be wrong. That goofy, cute, and just heartwarmingly sincere smile that had eventually pushed her to open up to him about her feelings.

For a moment she couldn't think was anything less than amazing, Yang could feel her nerves crumble into dust. This was Jaune. Of course she wanted to do this with him.

Letting go of his wrist, she took the condom out of Jaune's hand and threw it blindly to somewhere on the other side of the room, intertwining her fingers with his instead and squeezing them gently.

His lips were against hers in the blink of an eye and she happily closed her eyes as she savored the feeling. She let her free hand roam over his chest as they kissed, moaning into it as she took in the chiseled physique beneath her fingers. When he'd first arrived at Beacon, Yang had definitely not had this kind of body in mind when she'd looked at Jaune, but after months of hard training with Pyrrha and their missions, she was more than happy to admit he'd grown into his already tall build very well. His hands remained soft and his face still carried a boyish charm, but almost everything else had become firm and strong. Her handsome, loving knight.

Venturing further down, she was met with the fabric of his boxers and it was not difficult to tell, even from a brief touch, that there was something _hard_ hiding behind them. She'd known before—hell, she'd _felt it_ before—but the 'discovery' still left Yang with a flush on her cheeks as they separated and Jaune once again laid her down on the bed. His gaze was as intense as ever as he drank in her body; her face, her large breasts topped with those soft, pink nipples, her flat, toned abdomen, wide hips that flowed into her long, smooth, powerful legs, and finally her small bush of blonde hair that obscured the view of her sex. It felt almost surreal to her to be looked at with _this_ kind of hunger and adoration, especially by _him,_ but she refused to hide anything, no matter how hard it made her hear beat in her chest.

Tugging on the waistband of his underwear, Yang got Jaune's attention to turn away from admiring her curves and onto her face. "Can I take these off?" she parroted his own question from before.

"Go ahead," he replied huskily, making a quick shiver run up Yang's arms.

...

' _Big...'_ was the first thought that went through her head as she finished the slightly awkward process of reliving Jaune of his boxers, getting a good look at his cock for the first time. Again, without anything to compare it to it didn't exactly mean much, but Yang still had to swallow nervously as she imagined him going inside her. Much like herself, he had blonde curls growing around his base and he throbbed against her hand as she touched the underside of his length, the heat he was giving off traveling through her arm and down into her own crotch.

Yang couldn't deny she was scared when she returned her amethyst eyes to Jaune's sapphires. Had she been able to read minds, she'd found that he was nervous as well, but she was also very turned on. Lust boiled within her even after her orgasm, the fire Jaune had started having yet to burn out.

A hiss made its way between Jaune's lips as Yang ran her fingers over his cock, taking in its shape and feel carefully, just grazing his skin. She had no idea how sensitive he was down here—if he'd touched himself as rarely as she had over the years—so she kept her touch gentle at first, moving down to his base, his curly hair tickling her fingers, and then back up again to his swollen head. The cock- _Jaune's cock—_ thinking about how _he_ was there with here rather than someone made her feel a bit more secure with the whole situation—had a weird texture compared to what she'd imagined it would feel like from her sex-ed courses when she'd been younger, but she didn't _dis_ like it.

A grunt from Jaune when she brushed against the top of his head made her snap out of her thoughts and back to the moment at hand and it wasn't until now that noticed how heavy her boyfriend's breathing had turned. It was her turn to watch how _his_ featured twisted from the sensations shooting up from his crotch as she continued to caress him tentatively. Seeing him like this was making her stomach tighten in a strangely _good_ way and there was no denying the heat that was starting to ooze off her.

With a final steadying breath, Yang leaned in a captured Jaune's lips once more, letting go of his cock so that she could encircle his neck with her arms. She felt as ready as she was ever going to be and she didn't want to delay paying Jaune back for the pleasure he gave her any longer.

"Let's do this..." she whispered breathlessly against his lips as they broke their kiss.

"You are so amazing..." was Jaune's reply, making Yang smile bashfully before she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

' _Not nearly as amazing as you are though...'_ she thought as excitement and trepidation continued to bubble and blend in her chest. At this point, just imagining people doing _this_ in any way that could be described as _casual_ truly befuddled her. To her it just felt so intense and emotional. How this act could be undertaken lightly didn't compute in her mind.

Using one hand to stroke Yang's hair in a way that he hoped was comforting, Jaune shifted his hips until he was pointed directly at her folds. With the free hand he had, he guided himself forward, a jolt passing through Yang's body when his head met her lips, parting them.

"You know this will hurt a bit at first, right?" Yang just nodded and hugged him closer. "Okay… here we go..."

Yang's body seemed to tighten like a coiled spring against him when Jaune pushed his cock into her entrance, her arousal making the initial process painless, but he didn't get far before he encountered the expected resistance of her hymen. It was impossible to make the experience free of all discomfort, so Jaune figured that the best way to do it would be to treat it like a band aid and rip it off quickly. Or, in this case, _thrust it in_ quickly. His hips plunged downward, tearing through the fleshy barrier, and his mind was suddenly swimming from the pleasure of Yang's tight walls caressing him from every angle all at the same time. Despite the bliss threatening to consume him, however, Jaune refused to give into it as long as he wasn't 100% certain Yang felt okay. Her face had remained hidden in his neck through the whole ordeal, effectively muffling any sound she might have released, and the barely noticeable droplet of blood he saw running down the side of his shaft did nothing to reassure him right about now.

Yang was a fighter—had always been and always would be—and she was no stranger to pain and gain, so she had managed to work through the unpleasantness of her hymen being torn without as much of a problem as she had feared. It had still hurt, of course, but the comfort of Jaune's body pressed flush with hers and the strange but definitely welcome happiness that had filled her when they'd become _one_ helped _a lot._ If nothing else, she at least felt a sense of pride at the fact that she managed to keep any tears from escaping her eyes, even if they had gotten a bit watery. With the deed done, there continued to be traces of soreness in her abdomen, but they were fading.

As her breathing calmed down, she was allowed to fully take in the sensation of having another person inside of her. She didn't need to do more than move a single muscle to make her acutely aware of the _fullness_ she could feel tingling throughout every single inch of her body. It felt completely out of this world and it wasn't until Jaune shifted his hips against hers that she reacted in any outward way.

Instantly, Yang's legs clamped around either side of Jaune's stomach, keeping him firmly in place as she shuddered in his arms. She needed more time to get used to all of _this._

"Something wrong…?" she heard Jaune ask gently after a moment and it only occurred to her now that he must be feeling _exactly_ how tense she was thanks to how she was basically _hanging_ onto him at this point.

"D-don't move… n-not yet..." she mumbled into his neck, doing her absolute best to get her body under control again. Any pain that she'd felt from before was washed away at this point with pleasure replacing it at an almost staggering rate. Due much to her inexperience in carnal matters like these, Yang felt like her head was downright _swimming_ in the continuous bursts of bliss that occurred whenever _anything_ moved. It was simply dizzying.

It took almost a full minute of basically holding her entire being still, the only movements from either her or Jaune being him caressing her hair to help her relax, but Yang finally managed loosen her deathgrip on her boyfriend's midsection. She didn't want to move them away from the position just yet, in case she became overwhelmed again, but they weren't crushing him against her anymore.

" _That's a good girl..._ " Jaune whispered almost absentmindedly as he kissed the side of Yang's head reassuringly, unable to miss the shiver that went through her when he called her a 'good girl' again. He smiled at her once she was ready to remove her blushing face from his neck and he was careful as he helped her settle back on the bed, silently thankful for not having to hold up another person's weight anymore.

Using one of his hands to support himself, Jaune urged Yang to let go of his neck with the other, intertwining their fingers and giving her hand a soft squeeze. The small, downright bashful smile he got in return was enough to make him feel certain that she wasn't uncomfortable anymore, a relief since he could no longer ignore the tight embrace of her folds and just how almost staggeringly good they felt around his length. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before and he was pretty damn sure he wouldn't have been able to even _imagine_ something feeling like this. Letting out a groan and dipping his head, he looked down almost pleadingly at Yang, hoping that she'd allow him to move. He wouldn't be able to take much of this pleasure before his self restraint _snapped._

"I'm ready..." she breathed softly, seemingly reading his thoughts.

Slowly, giving her plenty of time and opportunity to protest or stop him, Jaune started to withdraw from Yang's depths, her walls clinging to him as snugly as ever, working over every single inch of his cock.

Yang herself could feel her entire lower body tingle from both the sensation of losing that immense _fullness_ from a moment ago and anticipation for what was about to come. The thought alone was enough to make her turn scarlet, but she actually felt as if she was _missing_ something when Jaune pulled out of her; like there was a _gap_ in her very body.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wrestle with the feeling or _lewd thoughts_ for long as Jaune grunted and Yang suddenly felt like her head was wiped clean, leaving only a static of pure pleasure as Jaune thrust into her again as deeply as he could, her _everything_ being filled _completely_ once again.

A deep, lustful moan left her throat as her back arched in response to the feeling, her ears just barely able to pick up Jaune's own exclamation of pleasure.

Neither of them had much time to process their unified feelings of bliss before Jaune had pulled his hips back again and plunged himself into Yang again. The pace was slow and careful, but Jaune's thrusts were still deep enough for them both to feel it throughout the entirety of their bodies, pleasure continuing to build up more and more.

Every time their hips met, there was a soft **slap** of flesh against flesh, Yang's lower body rising up to meet Jaune's thrusting without her even noticing she was doing it. Her head was far too buried in the pleasure at the moment.

It was only once she'd gotten somewhat used to the pace and feeling of actually having sex that she managed to open her eyes and gaze up at Jaune.

Her hand remained in his, and she felt a surge of love ignite inside her from the look of deep concentration on Jaune's face. Yang hadn't been able to notice it until now, but it obviously took a lot of effort from him keeping their pace _this_ steady and controlled. He was being so gentle, all for her. Because he knew she wasn't used to this and didn't want anything to sully this _first_ for her. It was enough to make her tear up slightly from the sheer happiness he was filling her with.

Tightening her legs, Yang suddenly made Jaune's next thrust into her be noticeably more powerful than the ones before, breaking him out of his moment of intense focus.

"We can go faster if you want..." Yang suggested sheepishly as his attention turned to her.

"You sure?" Jaune asked while catching his breath.

"Completely."

While Yang's confirmation was reassuring to Jaune, the soft smile that she gave him was even more so. There was no doubt in his mind that she wanted this as well and that thought alone was immensely comforting to him, even if she'd already told him as much earlier in the night.

Leaning down and kissing her soft lips tenderly, Jaune let go of that restraint he'd been focusing so hard on the last few minutes and instead just did what his body told him to do. Still holding Yang's hand, he pulled back his hips and plunged into her with newfound passion, the **slap** far less soft this time around. He heard her gasp beneath him just as he groaned himself and the fact that he could clearly hear the pleasure in her voice made him feel far braver than before. He was simply doing what felt _right._

The careful and steady tempo from before was gone, replaced by one born by Jaune and Yang's combined desire for one another. Their moans and cries filled the room as they enjoyed themselves to the fullest, relishing in the pleasure and love that came with every meeting of their hips, the passage of time quickly blurring as they made love.

It was only once their bodies started to reach the limits that either Yang or Jaune realized just how long they had been _going_ for.

"G-getting… close…!" Jaune managed to grunt out between thrusts, his pace turning more and more erratic as the familiar, tugging feeling of his coming climax continued to build in his abdomen. He'd do his best to make sure he pulled out at the last moment, but considering how little control he felt he had over his body at this point he wasn't sure he'd actually manage to do it.

"M-me- Ah! Me too...!" Yang panted back in reply, her eyes shut tightly again as she released his hand, her arms going around his neck as she pulled herself as close as possible to her knight, just like when he'd first penetrated her with her legs locking around him. She knew he'd already seen her climax less than half an hour earlier, but she just couldn't bring herself to show such a _scandalous_ side of herself willingly. It was just too much.

Gritting his teeth, Jaune jerked in Yang's sudden embrace, worry filling him in an instant. "Y-Yang! I need t-to pull out…!"

Yang only burrowed her face deeper into Jaune's neck in response, shame hanging over her, but she couldn't deny her _desire_ anymore. She knew what she wanted. And she knew he would give it to her if he asked…

"I-inside..."

The word was so quiet that Jaune could barely make it out in all the chaos going on, but something inside him seemed to just _click_ in that moment and his wild thrusting stopped, leaving both him and Yang teetering on the edge. "What did you say, Yang…?" he asked breathlessly.

The abrupt stop didn't exactly leave Yang's head in the best position to give detailed explanations to what she had in mind, but just like Jaune, something about this specific moment gave her a small sense of clarity and she managed to get her tongue working, squirming slightly in Jaune's strong arms from having to open up about something like this.

Still with her face hiding in the crook of his neck, as red as could be, Yang mumbled again, "I want you to… _f-finish_ inside me… safe day, remember…?"

It was Jaune's turn to blush, but he couldn't deny that a part of him really wanted to stay inside Yang's warm and tight depths as he hit his peak, and instead only gave her a kiss on the side of the head again, not saying anything but six simple words.

"I love you so much, Yang..."

As soon as her legs stopped keeping him in place, Jaune started thrusting into Yang's pussy once more, relived that he could simply enjoy the feeling rather than having to think about stopping before he went too far. He could feel Yang's nails digging into his neck as she bucked against him whenever he bottomed out inside her, her whimpers of pleasure driving him harder and harder to give her what she'd asked for. He was so close…

The clenching of Yang's walls around him almost came to shock to Jaune, his breath catching in his throat, not letting him exclaim his surprise, but he couldn't devote so much as a second towards it as he was overcome by waves of pure bliss, his hips jerking to a halt buried to the hilt in Yang's pussy. All he could think about was how her walls seemed to be milking him for all he was worth as he shot rope after rope of semen into her.

Yang herself was in the same position; her body clinging tightly to Jaune as she rode out her orgasm in the only way she knew how. She could feel distinctly that there was something filling the deepest parts of her abdomen and while the feeling was even more alien and foreign than _anything_ Jaune had shown her so far, it still made a comforting, _loving_ warmth spread all throughout her body. A warmth that made her smile. Widely. Even if she wasn't aware of it.

For some reason, it felt like it was a warmth she would treasure for a long time.

With a final gasp, Jaune fell down beside Yang on the bed, both panting as they gazed tiredly at one another. Neither had much of an idea what they were supposed to _do_ now; if they should say something or if this was one of those moments that words would simply ruin. As such, they simply continued to look at each other, a calmness settling over the room as their breaths steadied.

In the end, Jaune was the first to break the silence, his lips turning up in a wide, happy, and so very silly smile as he chuckled softly at the whole situation. It only took a second before Yang joined in with giggles of her own and before either of them knew it, they were both laughing openly.

"That was amazing, Yang. All of it. _You_ are amazing," Jaune sighed once the laughter had begun to leave his system, his hand moving to stroke Yang's cheek.

"Of course I am," she quipped back with a playful smile that had been noticeably absent until now, happily nuzzling into her boyfriend's touch before adding with a much more sincere voice; "But I'm nothing compared to you… thank you, Jaune, for making this night perfect..."

Though Yang felt she still couldn't fathom how people could treat something as intimate as sex—especially now that she'd experienced it first hand—with anything less than _reverence,_ she was so very happy that she'd done this. With Jaune. She'd shared herself fully with him and he had done the same with her in return and now she felt closer than ever to him. They'd been completely as one in what she now considered a truly special way and though she doubted she'd be ready to do it again right away, she was looking forward to the prospect of feeling that rush of warmth and love that had seeped into her very bones when he'd _filled her up._ It was still there; she could still feel it lingering in her abdomen even as Jaune's seed trickled out of her and onto her thighs.

The completely unfamiliar sensation of having something leak out of her like that made Yang shiver, something Jaune was quick to pick up on. Scooting over, he hugged his radiant star of a Dragon as close to him as possible, hugging her tight before pulling the blanket over them. As soon as he'd settled down on the bed again, Yang was already pressed flush with his body, nuzzling into him and tangling their legs together.

To Jaune, it simply felt _right_ to be right here, in this very moment, hugging Yang close as the beckoning calls of sleep echoed louder and louder in his mind.

The fact that she felt he'd made their special evening even better than he could have hoped for only made him more happy; more satisfied.

No matter what came next for the two of them, both Jaune and Yang felt absolutely certain about one thing: They'd remember this moment—this night—for the rest of their lives and they'd always be able to look back on it with a smile.

 **Omake**

"Hey Jaune? Take a look at this will ya?"

Of all the things that Jaune thought he might be shown today, especially by Yang, the picture presented to him on his girlfriend's scroll was _not_ one of them. In fact, if he had to rank the aforementioned things in order of improbability, _this_ would likely have remained off the list _entirely_.

On the screen held so innocently in his dear Yang's hands was an image of a girl that, at least to him, looked downright _disturbingly_ similar to Ruby. Surrounding her were a… _myriad_ of—and he hesitated to use the term _human_ to describe them—impossibly large penises, all of them attached to _very_ muscular men with their heads out of view. Much to his horror, when he looked further down on the image, he realized it wasn't just a single scene, but rather something like a digital comic page with multiple pictures telling a story. Thoroughly derailed as is train of thought was, he couldn't do much but keep looking at the images, the girl swiftly becoming _impaled_ by the monstrous phalluses in what seemed like every available 'orifice', her 'broken' expressions only _haunting_ him more thanks to her resemblance to the adorable sister of his girlfriend.

It was only once Yang turned the scroll back to herself that Jaune managed to unfreeze his head, blinking along with discovering that his mouth had fallen halfway open sometime during his time observing the picture. Closing his mouth again, he quickly began working on trying to erase the images completely from his memory.

He'd been wondering why Yang had been looking like she was thinking so hard about something, but he could _never_ have expected _this_ to be what she'd been pondering so deeply.

The fiery blonde herself, meanwhile, simply watched her apparently traumatized boyfriend as he put his head back together, offering him a small smile when his eyes turned to hers.

"So…?" she began expectantly, slightly surprised when Jaune didn't pick up on what she wanted to talk to him about. "Whatcha' think?"

"About…?" Jaune had to fight back a grimace when Yang gave him a deadpan look from his reply.

"The pictures, duh! What do you think about the pictures, ya knucklehead!"

"Oh..."

Within the span of what couldn't be more than a few seconds, Yang could see what had to be at least four billion different expressions cross Jaune's face as he thought about how to answer her question, most of them on the 'unhappier' side.

"I mean… the colors were nice…?" Jaune finally, tentatively replied. He wasn't sure exactly what Yang herself thought of this particular image and as such he figured he should tread lightly lest he said something he would later regret, no matter how _true_ he might consider it to be.

Yang couldn't do much more than sigh and shake her head before getting up from the bed and pulling Jaune over to sit next to her. "No wonder Weiss still calls you dolt. You're lucky you're so dang cute, otherwise I don't think I could put up with this thick skull of yours." To emphasize her point, she lightly rapped her knuckles against the side of his head, a smile once more breaking out across her features as she gazed up at her fellow blonde's look of mock hurt. "Now c'mon. Tell me for real what you think about this girl being with all these guys at the same time."

Resigning himself to not being able to get out of this one, Jaune deflated against Yang's side, winding his arm around her side and pulling her close against him. "I mean… if people enjoy _that_ kind of stuff, who am I to stop them? I don't exactly _like_ it, but as long as no one is getting hurt for real, there's no actual problem."

"That's fair," Yang said as she rested her head against Jaune's shoulder. "I just think it looks _bizarre._ I really don't _get_ how something like that could feel _good_ in any way, whether it was in real life or not, or even why people find it 'sexy'." She didn't even need to add the airquotes with her hands for Jaune to hear them in her voice. "Like, even if you disregard the inhuman anatomy of the characters in these kinds of pictures, the thought of being 'stuffed' in every hole like that; passed around like some addicted, _mindless_ _toy_ , is just… _ugh…_ " Yang did nothing to suppress the shudder that went through her, nuzzling into Jaune instead to make any unwelcome feelings go away. Then she got an idea, and a smirk crossed her lips.

Jaune could only let out a surprised noise as Yang suddenly pushed them both back onto his bed, quickly climbing atop him and mounting his hips.

"I just feel sex should _mean_ something, ya know? That it should be _special._ Like it is for _us_ ," she continued, smiling down at her cute goof of a boyfriend. If something were to actually _happen_ right now, they both knew that their positions would be reversed in an instant. "I don't want things in my _everything._ I don't want to be tied up with toys driving me mad. I just want _you,_ Jaune. You're _more_ than _enough_ for me~..."

 **AN: That omake was a lot sillier and not nearly as "preachy" in my head...**

 **Bah! I'm happy enough with it. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story and I'll see you whenever I can manage to scrape some more words together!**


End file.
